Second Chances
by Teri
Summary: Xander walked out of the door and out of Buffy's life forever. (Post-Chosen). What a difference twenty years can make . . .


Second Chances  
By Teri  
  
~Work in Progress~  
Draft Version  
  
Summary: Xander walked out of the door and out of Buffy's life forever. What was worse he left behind everyone and everything he ever knew. (Post- Chosen). What a difference twenty years can make . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Xander and the rest of the Scooby gang belong sadly to Joss Weldon and Mutant Enemy. All original characters are the property of the author. No harm is intended to the copyright holder through the use of these characters.  
  
Author's Note: When I originally started this story many months (try 12 months) ago, it was going to be a B/X story. However, several fine writers including Andrew Parkinson and Tim Joy have me seriously considering shifting this to a D/X story. Opinions?  
  
Note . . . the first few paragraphs may seem like bashing, but then the story will shift to the future and there will be NO BASHING!  
  
Second Chances  
  
Dawn walked-in the door of the apartment they were staying in currently. She heard Buffy and Xander yelling. Buffy yelling was nothing new, but the Xander yelling part was very new.  
  
Things had been stressful for the last few months. Instead of going to Cleveland, Xander had chosen to stay and help with the efforts to rebuild Sunnydale. Dawn had convinced Buffy that it was time to retire, let Faith and the new slayers worry about the other Hellmouths, and have a normal life. So the Summer sisters had remained in Sunnydale. Buffy wasn't dealing well with being idle and regretted her decision to stay.  
  
On the other hand, Xander wasn't dealing much better. He lost more than anyone else in their group did. Dawn had known that Anya and Xander had gotten back together. She hadn't proved it yet and considering that the hall of records was destroyed she may never prove it, but she believed that they had eloped before Anya was killed. Why else was Xander now wearing a small gold band on his left hand? He also lost his parents; they hadn't gotten out of town. She knew that he didn't like them, but they were still his parents and felt their loss. She also believed that the way Buffy and the others treated the destruction of Sunnydale and Anya's death bothered him. The others only cheered their 'victory', ignoring what and whom they had lost.  
  
A slammed door brought Dawn from her thoughts. Dawn turned and watched as Xander Harris walked out of the door and out of Buffy's life. What was worse he walked out of her life as well.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Twenty years later  
  
In the teacher's lounge of Sunnydale High School. Several faculty members were sitting around talking about their day when Molly McNamara, came in and sat down. She looked very upset.  
  
"Molly, dear, is everything alright?" Donna Taylor, the English teacher asked.  
  
"I'm just worried about one of my students." The first year teacher sighed. "He's got his mind made up. He wants to drop out and I just can seem to reach him"  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
"Rick Wisemen, he just doesn't see the point in staying."  
  
Molly noticed a look of recognition pass on the face of the only male teacher in the room and asked, "Mr. Osborne? Isn't he in one of your bands?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. Marching. Percussionist."  
  
Donna Taylor smiled to herself. She had known Daniel "Oz" Osborne since he had been a student in her class more than 20 years ago. He hadn't changed a bit, still succinct and to the point. Now if only she could get her students to write like that instead of some of the run-on sentences they used, she could retire a happy woman.  
  
"Molly, you really should talk to Mrs. Stevens from Guidance. She has a gift for convincing people to stay in school." Another teacher told her.  
  
"It's true Elizabeth is a wonder." Donna continued. "I never would have guessed it when she was a student, my goodness, and I certainly had my doubts when she was first hired. She hadn't even graduated college and she was only 21 years old." Donna shook her head with a fond smile. "I thought it was an accident waiting to happen. She proved me wrong."  
  
"She has a her degree now though, doesn't she?" Molly asked surprised.  
  
"She sure does, a Ph.D. in Educational Psychology. She is also an LCSW-C, you know, a fully licensed therapist." Ginny Matthews, the history teacher, added with a smile.  
  
"Not that she needed them." Oz spoke with a small smile. "Buf. . . Mrs. Stevens was always good with helping others." Even if she had lost her way for a while, he added silently.  
  
The sentence was hardly finished when the door opened and a woman in her early forties entered. Her hair was a dark shade of blonde and it was quite obvious that she took good care of herself, she looked atleast ten years younger than her actual age.  
  
"Elizabeth dear, we were just talking about you. Were your ears burning?" Donna smiled.  
  
"Actually, Mrs. Taylor . . ," She smiled and turned to Molly. "Molly, now listen to me. You are new, so you have to learn not to believe a word of anything they say about me. I have always been a perfect Angel."  
  
Oz snorted from his seat.  
  
"Now Daniel." Donna chastised with a smile. "Elizabeth, Molly was telling us she was having a problem with a student."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Stevens. Rick Wiseman wants to drop-out. I just haven't been able to reach him and Sunnydale just doesn't have the same resources we had back home." Molly sighed.  
  
"Oh, what would you have done in your old school?" Elizabeth asked. She was always looking for new ways to help her students.  
  
"Usually, we referred hard cases to 'A.J.'s Place'."  
  
Molly noticed that no one seemed to recognize the name so she continued. "It is a youth program for troubled students, usually kids that don't have a lot of support."  
  
"How is it different? There are many such programs." Donna asked.  
  
"The person has to agree to join." Molly began her explanation. "A.J. won't accept someone unless they are there willingly. However, it is hard to say no to A.J. Now, once you are one of A.J.'s kids you have to follow a few rules. You have to agree that you won't go anywhere alone at night. So if you are at the center till eleven, they provide a ride home. You take self-defense classes, for personal safety and to boost confidence. They provide tutoring and homework help. You are trained in a trade and expected to do charity work. If you want to go to college, A.J. will pay for your education. In exchange you either come work for him when you graduate or you volunteer with one of his youth centers. If you choose not to continue on to college, you automatically have a job with A.J. at Jenkins Construction. Course, A.J. believes in an education so he encourages all his kids to go, but he freely admits that he didn't get his degree until after he started his own business. He is really involved, heck, most of the kids call him Dad. He takes it as a joke, but a lot of the time it really isn't. I'm one of A.J.'s kids. I had dropped out of school. I had a bad home life, you know the drill. He took me in; got me back in school. He showed me how fulfilling it was to help and made me want to be a teacher. I owe him everything."  
  
"So, this is just one center back where you grew-up?" Donna asked.  
  
"No, I think he has several dozen scattered around." Molly answered.  
  
"Several dozen? And he pays for all of his students' education? Sounds like a good set-up." Elizabeth said deciding she needed to find out more about the program.  
  
"I like the after hours policy and the self-defense classes." Oz said giving a knowing look to Elizabeth.  
  
"I agree." Elizabeth stated. "Molly come with me to my office and we can talk about Rick and maybe you can tell me how to get a hold of this place. Maybe we can get them to start a center here in Sunnydale."  
  
Molly and Elizabeth stood, saying good night to the rest of the faculty members present.  
  
As they walked to Elizabeth spoke, "As for Rick, I'll give you a pass for tomorrow and you can send him to my office and we can have a chat."  
  
"Thanks, they told me you have a knack for talking the potential drop-outs out of quitting."  
  
"Well, I have been working here as a counselor for twenty-years now. I would hope that I picked-up a few thinks." She smiled as they reached her office door. The name plaque read: 'Mrs. Elizabeth Summers Stevens'  
  
"Come in and tell me more about this A.J.'s Place."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"A.J., please reconsider." The tall man sighed. "Don't you understand how much money we will be loosing if you accept this job?"  
  
The dark haired man smiled. "Of course Erik, I understand. I just don't care."  
  
Erik just watched the man as he shook his head. "Sometimes I just don't understand why you hired me. You never listen."  
  
"You know I hired you cause you are the best CFO around." He told him earnestly. "Jenkins Construction wouldn't be here without you." (CFO = Chief Financial Officer)  
  
"Right . . . and just who was it that built this company from nothing?" He paused and looked contemplative for a moment. "Ah, that would be you boss. And who was it that managed to continue to run his company during several economic down turns and still manage not to lay-off one worker? Let's see that would be -- You Again! I do believe that all occurred before you hired me or anyone else for a similar position.."  
  
A.J. just shook his head. "Fine, I am a half-way decent business man and I knew a good man when I saw him and hired you. Okay?"  
  
"You still don't listen." Erik responded, only to be met with an unrepented grin. "Yes, I know that neighborhood needs revitalization and it will provide more opportunities for the A.J. Place kids."  
  
"By Jove, I think you've got it." The boss-man said with the same cheeky grin and a fake-y British accent.  
  
"Don't do that. You sound to much like Wes." Erik laughed.  
  
"I know, that's why I do it." He continued to grin glancing at his watch. "Okay, closing whistle. Time to go home. It's after dark so I'll walk you to your car, since I know you are not parked in the garage, before I head over to the center."  
  
"You and your obsession about people being alone at night. Sometimes, I think you believe in things that go bump in the night."  
  
"Maybe I do. Indulge me after all I am the Boss-man."  
  
A.J. walked Erik to his car and then proceeded to "A.J.'s Place." This one was across the street from the corporate offices of Jenkins Construction. It was the first one he ever opened and it is served as the head quarters for the program.  
  
He opened the door and started to walk in.  
  
"Heads Up, Dad!" One of the kids called as A.J. looked up and saw a basketball flying at him. He dropped his bag and was able to grab the ball before it hit him. He immediately started dribbling the ball and made his way towards the basket. A couple of the kids were getting close, so he stopped looked at the basket and made his shot.  
  
"Alright nothing but net for Pops!" One of the girls yelled.  
  
A.J. smiled and turned around right into the face of the man he had hired to run the day-to-day operations of 'A.J.'s Place', a very angry looking Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. "What have I told you about wearing street shoes on this floor?"  
  
"Not to?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Quite, and how many times have I asked it?"  
  
"Way more than I can count?"  
  
"Right again, so tell me please. Why are you wearing street shoes?"  
  
"Not my fault Wes! It's their fault." He pointed to the kids still on the court. "They forced me. They came over to the office and demanded that I come play. I said sure, but I really needed to change my shoes first. That's when they smiled maliciously and told me that they would never allow that. I begged, 'what about Wes' floor?' They carried me over here. They didn't care. They're evil!" He started to mock sob. "I'm so sorry."  
  
By now all of the kids were watching; most had lost control of the struggle not to laugh. Wes was also starting to loose his fight not to smile as well.  
  
"Well, if it isn't your fault. . . "  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you. It will never happen again." A.J. said as he rushed of the floor and towards the office.  
  
"Until the next time you are here." Wes muttered as he followed after A.J.  
  
As he walked into his office, he found his boss sitting on the floor changing his shoes.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Wes?" He rolled his eyes as he said it.  
  
"Couldn't you use a chair or something?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I give up. So what can I do for you this fine evening?" The sarcasm in his tone was obvious.  
  
"I just came to play some hoops, check-in, maybe help with the drives home. So anything I should know?"  
  
"Actually, Molly McNamara called."  
  
"Mol? Isn't she working at Sunnydale High?"  
  
"Yes and it seems she has a troubled student and was exploring options. In the process she mentioned our program to their head of guidance, a Mrs. Stevens. She would like to find out more about our program and see if she could convince us to open a new center in Sunnydale."  
  
Wes watched his friend closely knowing that he never wanted to go back to Sunnydale, even the rebuilt version. The place was to full of memories. However, Wes also knew that his boss - his friend - was involved with each of the centers no matter where they were and that he could never say no when asked for help.  
  
"Well," he took a deep sigh, "I suppose the 'Dale has more of a need for a program like ours than a lot of our locations. Sunnydale, huh?" He walked over to the window, just staring for a moment. "Well, I, ah, guess we should. Don't you?  
  
Wes simply nodded his head not that Xander saw as he was still looking out the window, lost in his own memories.  
  
"Guess I'll start making the arrangements in the morning." He turned to face Wes. "Call Molly and tell her I will be in touch soon and that I expect her to give us a hand if she has time."  
  
"I will. Now go play 'Dad' and remember to check on Jason. He got mail from Princeton and MIT and he is too scared to open them yet. Also, try to talk with Tammy I think she is starting to get to serious with that college boy that is 6 years older than she is."  
  
"Will do." A.J. smiled and raced out of the office like the big kid that he was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two days later, there was a knock on the office door of Mrs. Elizabeth Stevens.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mrs. Stevens, I believe you were expecting me? My name is Lois Ashton and I am the Development Director for 'A.J.'s Place'."  
  
"Yes, Miss Ashton, thank you for coming. I certainly never expected a face- to-face meeting when I asked Molly to make contact for us. I am overwhelmed that you would come out here for an information meeting."  
  
"Actually, Mrs. Stevens," Lois smiled. "This is more than an information meeting. Mr. Jenkins and Mr. Pryce have already decided to establish an 'A.J.'s Place' here on the Hel. . .here in Sunnydale."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I am here to start making arrangements with the high school to establish a working relationship. The program works best in coordination with the local school systems."  
  
"I'm impressed, but isn't it very early. Won't it take a couple of years to get everything in place?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No, land has already been purchased for both the center and for new offices for Jenkins construction. The combined project should be ready in about two-to-three months and since this is mid-May we can virtually guarantee to be ready by the start of the next school year."  
  
"Wow" Buffy was amazed that it could happen so fast.  
  
"When Mr. Jenkins sets his mind to something, it gets done. One of his children called and 'Voila!'"  
  
"Mrs. Ashton . . . "  
  
"Ms."  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Ashton. Just who is this Mr. Jenkins that he can make everything happen just like that? It would clearly take extensive resources and connections." Buffy was beginning to think this all sounded just a little to good to be true. "What does he get out of it?"  
  
"You are quite right. A.J. has extensive resources and connections. He also has a real way with people, very personable, and he is very loyal to those around him. This makes people want to help him. Besides," she shrugged, "most politicians and business leaders are thrilled to have A.J.'s place and Jenkins construction in their districts. We sponsor many community restoration projects; and the incidents of crime always decline, particularly those involving PCP gangs."  
  
Lois smiled at what she thought was an inside joke not noticing Buffy's startled look at the mention of gangs on PCP.  
  
"As for what he gets out of it, well truthfully I couldn't begin to tell you. I do know that he seems happier working with the kids than he does sitting behind a desk. I can also tell you that it has given me a sense of purpose and belonging. I never had that before working here. It is nice to feel like you are making a difference and I learned that from A.J."  
  
Lois looked off if lost in her own memories.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are there any other questions or can we get down to business?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that evening. . .  
  
Buffy entered her house, her voice alive with laughter. "Hi, honey I'm home."  
  
"Welcome home darling, hard day?" The man of the house popped his head out of the kitchen door. Although his tone was unchanged from his usual speech, his eyes were alighted with amusement.  
  
"Is dinner ready? Bring me my slippers." She tried desperately to keep a straight face.  
  
"Just about ready and your wish is . . . " He entered the room with her slippers. He started to kneel down as if to place them on her feet, before he stopped and tossed them at her. "My command . . . . Your slippers my lady." He laughed as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Thanks." She mock glared. "So, where is Jeffrey?"  
  
"Jeffrey this and Jeffrey that, should I be jealous?"  
  
Buffy glared at him.  
  
"His coach called an extra practice and Jay will bring him home."  
  
"Jay?"  
  
"Well, Jay was already going to be at the practice. It seems Tara's softball team was practicing next door."  
  
"Ah, so we have the house all to ourselves?"  
  
"Looks like."  
  
"Good" she smiled seductively and leaned over him pushing him down on the couch. While he was distracted, she grabbed the remote control. "Dibs."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Oz."  
  
"You could have just asked for it. Fine watch the new addition of American Gladiator, I have got a date tonight anyway." He stood.  
  
"Are you going out with Leslie again?" She said in a very singsong like manner.  
  
"Nah, she couldn't understand our living arrangement. So, she broke up with me."  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
"Don't be. Jeff was my best friend. I promised him I would look after his wife and son. The fact that his bride was an old friend was just a bonus." He kissed her on the top of the head and went to finish getting ready.  
  
He called back as he left, "your dinner is on the stove."  
  
"Don't you want to hear how the meeting went?"  
  
"How did the meeting go?"  
  
"They already decided to open an A.J. Place here before September. Can you believe?"  
  
Oz reappeared quickly, all ready for his date. "I think either they are really good or up to no good."  
  
"Agreed. I think it is time for us to find out more about this guy." Buffy sighed.  
  
"I'll start searching in the morning. Any idea his full name?" Oz asked.  
  
"Ah, Alexander Jenkins I believe."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day . . .  
  
Oz stared at the computer screen. It was surreal. He hadn't found much about Alexander Jenkins. He was the founder of Jenkins Construction and A.J.'s Place. This he already knew. He was well known in the communities he was involved in and was considered a savvy businessman with a reputation for being loyal to his employees.  
  
There was no information on him anywhere before 2004. However, some pieces started to fall together when he found an endowment created by him in memory of his late wife to a business school. It was the Anya Emerson Jenkins fund.  
  
When he read that he began to look for a picture of this 'A.J'.  
  
He found it, boy, did he find it.  
  
He was so intent at looking at the picture that he hadn't even heard footsteps behind him, but he did here the gasp as he turned to see Dawn staring at the computer screen. 


End file.
